User blog:Ultimateporygon12/Blaze in UMvC3
Blaze is an original character of Blaziken16. Information A fan of many, Blaze is a powerful fighter who stands up for his friends. He challenges others who are also powerful than him and he does not back down in a fight. One day, Blaze has heard of a gathering of heroes and villains trying to stop a formidable foe. Blaze goes to the MvC world and challenges the threat. Fighting Style Blaze fighting style is more of a shotokan-based character, he mixes a wide arrange of attacks and sometimes use these as his defense. He also has the ability to use fire-based attacks, causing his opponents to burn into the ground. Health: 920,000 Appearance Blaze takes the form of the Pokemon Blaziken (hence the name). He has spiky red hair and blue eyes, wears a red coat with emblazing styles and wings on its back, red pants also with emblazing styles, black shoes with red and orange colors, and black gloves. Quotes Intro - 'Blaze does two kicks and prepares for battle. "I challenge you to a fight!" "This match, is about to explode..." (To all Street Fighter characters except Akuma) "Finally, a worthy challenge!" (To Akuma) "This fight will be legendary!" (To all Fire users) "There can only be one Flame Master. And that's me." (To Ghost Rider) " Blaze versus Blaze. This will be a weird match." '''Victory - '''Blaze channels his energy, and does his Crown of Fire pose. "That was a great match." "I didn't even break a sweat." (To Akuma) "Your power reminds me of someone..." (To all Fire users) "Now you know who's the real Flame Master." '''X-Factor - '"I'm all fired up!" '''Death: Time Over - "Damn..." Assist: Calling In - "Tag in!" After Assist - "Tagging out..." Replacing Fallen Partners: One Down - "My turn!" Last Man Standing - "No way out!" Taunt - '''Blaze points at his opponent, with his in flames. "You're no match for me!" "Is that all you got?" Attacks '''Normal Commands: Standing Double Kick - Blaze stands on his hands and does two kicks. Launcher attack. Fire Slide - sliding attack. Can OTG. Fire Jump Kick - Blaze jumps on the ground and does a dive kick next. Can also OTG. Similar to Akuma's Hyakki Goujin. Hover - Blaze uses his back wings to hover in mid-air. Raging Blaze - Blaze does multiple downward kicks in mid-air. Specials: Mini Flamethrower - Blaze fires a weak flamethrower from his hands. In mid-air, this is in angle. Can be mashable. Takes 5 hits. Burn Shaker - Blaze channels his energy and releases a fire pillar from the ground. The distance depends on the special buttons. Can be charged into Holy Burn Shaker. '''Can OTG. Takes 6 hits. Fire Tackle - Blaze rushes to the opponent as a human fire ball. The attack continues longer, depending on button is pressed. Can be controlled with the directional buttons. Takes 5 hits. Fire Trap - Blaze punches the ground and leaves a trail of fire. This attack can OTG and leaves the opponent trapped in the flames for 4 seconds. Blaze can use this 3 times. Burning Sky Uppercut - Blaze does a fiery uppercut. This can be done twice and can be used in air. Similar to Ken's '''Shoryuken. Hyper Combos: ''' Super Flamethrower (Lv. 1) - "You're finished! Super Flamethrower!" An upgraded version of '''Mini Flamethrower. '''Blaze fires a fully-powered flamethrower that fills the screen. Can be mashable. Takes 30 hits at normal. Great Fire Tackle (Lv. 1) - "Great... Fire Tackle!" An upgraded version of '''Fire Tackle. The Hyper can control the direction to where Blaze is going. Similar to Super-Skrull's Skrull Torch. '''Takes 12 hits. Flames of Glory (Lv. 3) - "Here's the big one! Gotcha!" Blaze will do a stance (ready kick) and rushily kicks the opponent. If it connects, he will go to the other side of the screen and does a flurry of Fire Punchs and Blaze Kicks. Then, he will punch the opponent in the air, and finishes it with a very power Burning Sky Uppercut. Takes 21 hits, counting the first hit. '''Assists: Fire Jump Kick (Close Range) - Great Fire Tackle Burn Shaker (Shot) - Super Flamethrower Fire Trap (Trap Type) - Super Flamethrower Color Alternates Color 1 - Default Color 2 - Shiny Blaze (Shiny Blaziken color) Color 3 - Voira variant (green, white and red.) Color 4 - Hot Rod Suit (black and red) Color 5 - Shadow Blaziken (black variant) Alternate Costume - Classic Blaze Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts